My sorrowful death
by Angel-deathnight
Summary: Lucy has been ignored, threatened, and hurt in her soul. Now she has given up and is done with this world. She will go to a place where she will be happy. That place is with her deceased parents.
1. Chapter 1

Sorrow is all I have felt for these past five months. Ignored by the people that I once called nakama and rejected by my friends from the other guilds. Now here I am, sitting on the edge of a cliff, watching the sunrise while the waves crash against the rocks and cliff. The sun is the only thing that will listen to me besides my spirits. Chuckling I looked back at the sky.

**"At least I know you will listen to me. I always did want to see what would happen to the guild in the future, yet I don't think that will happen anymore. I got to at least see Levy and Gajeel become a couple. But now, I am not wanted by anyone and it's all because she returned and I figured I was just a mere replacement." **My voice was hoarse and scratchy from not talking for so long. The fact that I spoke made my throat burn. Looking once again at the waves, I stood up and bid them farewell. As I walked away, a glimmer caught my eye. Turning, I found a dagger beside my head with a note attached to it. Shakily, I reached out and plucked the note from the dagger before reading it.

_Dear Lucy,_

_I would advice that you never come back to the guild again unless you want to see me steal even more away from you like your magic._

_Sincerely,_

_ Lisanna_

My hands shock while tears streaked down my face. She now threatened to take away my precious friends and family that I have had throughout my life. I fell to my knees, clutching my chest hoping to keep my heartbreak in. My tears slowly started to vanish as time passed. It seemed like hours but in reality was only ten minutes. Picking my head up, I was shocked at the sight before me. There stood my mother and father.

**_"Lucy dear,it pains us to see you this way. Why not escape it all and join us."_ **My mother said to me while extending her arms.

**_"It can be like the old times again when we all would go out and explore."_**This time it was my father who spoke. I pondered for a second before deciding. If I wasn't wanted in this world, I would go to the one were I was wanted. My parents had vanished by then and all that was left was the cliff.

Slowly, I started to walk towards it. Soon I started to jog, then run towards it while laughing in joy. As the cliff came closer, I sprinted even more towards it until finally, I was sailing through the open air. I turned towards the sky, holding my keys out to it. This would be the last thing I saw before I hit the water with my keys clutched tightly in my hands. Soon I felt the water hit my back and felt my bones break before darkness consumed me.

**"Luce...Lucy?" **A familiar voice.

**"Lucy-san." **A quite weeping voice.

**"Lu-chan." **A shaky voice.

**"Didn't I tell you all to get out?" **A grumpy voice.

**"Lucy, I can't believe I doubted you" **A deep voice.

**"Lucy, you can punch me when you wake." **A confident voice filled with regret.

**"That's it. Get out, all you you! Now! Pesky humans. You can open your eyes now, they are all gone." **The same grumpy voice spoke. I slowly opened my eyes to be met with a bright light. I let them adjust before looking around the room. Standing at the foot of the bed were Master and Porlyusica. It was quiet for a while before Master cleared his throat.

**"Lucy, how are you feeling?" **He questioned me. I stared at him for a second before responding.

**"I...Why am I here? I thought I died." **My voice was still very hoarse. Sensing my pain from talking, Porlyusica brought me a glass of water with a straw in it. Taking the glass, I took a small sip while wincing from the coldness of the water on my burning throat.

**"Child you are still alive. Your team happened to pass by the cliff when they saw you jump. The whole guild finally realized that all the lies said were fabricated and sent them to bring you back so they could apologize. They brought you back here broken." **She told me while walking back to the foot of the bed. I let what the two said process in my head. Slowly, I set the glass down before sitting up. Only a slight pain coursed through my body as I sat up and got off the bed. My legs were wobbly, but I ignored this while making my way across the room.

Master and Porlyusica just watched me, knowing this was my choice and couldn't change my mind. I soon reached the infirmary door and opened it to be met with a noisy guild. I hesitated for a second before making my way to the shadows of the guild so I wouldn't be noticed. As it was, luck was not on my side when I ended up being knocked to the ground by something.

**"Dammit Flamebrain, watch where you punch. Sorry bout tha...LUCY!" **Gray yelled at Natsu before he turned to apologize to me. Yet when e realized who I was, he ended up screaming. Now all attention in the guild was focused on me. Gray got off of me and reached out a hand to help me up. Ignoring him, I slowly got up on my own and walked towards the door again. Before I could leave though, a hand grabbing my arm stopped me.

**"Luce where are you going?" **I heard the voice of who I assumed was Natsu. I didn't turn around, I just stood there waiting for him to let me go. What I didn't expect was for him to turn me around. Now I stood face-to-face with the man who I once loved.

**"Luce answer me, please." **He begged me to answer. I just looked at him with an emotionless face as I tugged my arm out of his grasp. Turning around, I once again walked out of the guild with no destination in mind. Somehow through all my wandering, I ended up at the cliff again. Yet I was not alone again this time. There near the end of the cliff stood Lisanna.

**"You know, my plan failed now because you were saved. Now I am being shunned by everyone. If you had died none of this would have happened, none of this would have happened if you didn't join the guild." **She was babbling now while she faced the cliff. I knew where this was going towards. Taking action, I made my way towards her. Once reaching her, I handed her my precious friends.

**"Find a good home for them." **I whispered to her, before walking to the end of the cliff.

**"LUCY!"  
"LUCE!"  
"LU-CHAN!"  
"BUNNY GIRL!"**

As I turned my head, I saw the whole guild rushing towards us while Lisanna stood there with a shocked look on her face. Fully turning around, I gave the guild one last smile before falling down. I closed my eyes while a small smile stayed on my lips. I could here the guild screaming yet the loudest scream was the one that belonged to Natsu. I knew the ocean and rocks were coming soon so before I reached them, I uttered words that I knew only he would hear.

**"I'm sorry we couldn't be together." **I knew he heard my words when he roared in pain and sorrow to the sky. To soon, I reached the water with one last thought.

_I'm coming home mom, dad._

* * *

I hope you all liked this. I will be doing another chapter for this with an alternate ending and one for how Natsu cope's with losing Lucy. Until then, ja ne.

Rise.

Bow.

Aye sir!


	2. Chapter 2

Here is part 2

* * *

Sorrow is all I have felt for these past five months. Ignored by the people that I once called nakama and rejected by my friends from the other guilds. Now here I am, sitting on the edge of a cliff, watching the sunrise while the waves crash against the rocks and cliff. The sun is the only thing that will listen to me besides my spirits. Chuckling I looked back at the sky.

**"At least I know you will listen to me. I always did want to see what would happen to the guild in the future, yet I don't think that will happen anymore. I got to at least see Levy and Gajeel become a couple. But now, I am not wanted by anyone and it's all because she returned and I figured I was just a mere replacement." **My voice was hoarse and scratchy from not talking for so long. The fact that I spoke made my throat burn. Looking once again at the waves, I stood up and bid them farewell. As I walked away, a glimmer caught my eye. Turning, I found a dagger beside my head with a note attached to it. Shakily, I reached out and plucked the note from the dagger before reading it.

_Dear Lucy,_

_I would advice that you never come back to the guild again unless you want to see me steal even more away from you like your magic._

_Sincerely,_

_Lisanna_

My hands shock while tears streaked down my face. She now threatened to take away my precious friends and family that I have had throughout my life. I fell to my knees, clutching my chest hoping to keep my heartbreak in. My tears slowly started to vanish as time passed. It seemed like hours but in reality was only ten minutes. Picking my head up, I was shocked at the sight before me. There stood my mother and father.

**_"Lucy dear,it pains us to see you this way. Why not escape it all and join us."_**My mother said to me while extending her arms.

**_"It can be like the old times again when we all would go out and explore."_**This time it was my father who spoke. I pondered for a second before deciding. If I wasn't wanted in this world, I would go to the one were I was wanted. My parents had vanished by then and all that was left was the cliff.

Slowly, I started to walk towards it. Soon I started to jog, then run towards it while laughing in joy. As the cliff came closer, I sprinted even more towards it until finally, I was sailing through the open air. I turned towards the sky, holding my keys out to it. This would be the last thing I saw before I hit the water with my keys clutched tightly in my hands. Soon I felt the water hit my back and felt my bones break before darkness consumed me.

**"Luce...Lucy?" **A familiar voice.

**"Lucy-san." **A quite weeping voice.

**"Lu-chan." **A shaky voice.

**"Didn't I tell you all to get out?" **A grumpy voice.

**"Lucy, I can't believe I doubted you" **A deep voice.

**"Lucy, you can punch me when you wake." **A confident voice filled with regret.

**"That's it. Get out, all you you! Now! Pesky humans. You can open your eyes now, they are all gone." **The same grumpy voice spoke. I slowly opened my eyes to be met with a bright light. I let them adjust before looking around the room. Standing at the foot of the bed were Master and Porlyusica. It was quiet for a while before Master cleared his throat.

**"Lucy, how are you feeling?" **He questioned me. I stared at him for a second before responding.

**"I...Why am I here? I thought I died." **My voice was still very hoarse. Sensing my pain from talking, Porlyusica brought me a glass of water with a straw in it. Taking the glass, I took a small sip while wincing from the coldness of the water on my burning throat.

**"Child you are still alive. Your team happened to pass by the cliff when they saw you jump. The whole guild finally realized that all the lies said were fabricated and sent them to bring you back so they could apologize. They brought you back here broken." **She told me while walking back to the foot of the bed. I let what the two said process in my head. Slowly, I set the glass down before sitting up. Only a slight pain coursed through my body as I sat up and got off the bed. My legs were wobbly, but I ignored this while making my way across the room.

Master and Porlyusica just watched me, knowing this was my choice and couldn't change my mind. I soon reached the infirmary door and opened it to be met with a noisy guild. I hesitated for a second before making my way to the shadows of the guild so I wouldn't be noticed. As it was, luck was not on my side when I ended up being knocked to the ground by something.

**"Dammit Flamebrain, watch where you punch. Sorry bout tha...LUCY!" **Gray yelled at Natsu before he turned to apologize to me. Yet when e realized who I was, he ended up screaming. Now all attention in the guild was focused on me. Gray got off of me and reached out a hand to help me up. Ignoring him, I slowly got up on my own and walked towards the door again. Before I could leave though, a hand grabbing my arm stopped me.

**"Luce where are you going?" **I heard the voice of who I assumed was Natsu. I didn't turn around, I just stood there waiting for him to let me go. What I didn't expect was for him to turn me around. Now I stood face-to-face with the man who I once loved.

**"Luce answer me, please." **He begged me to answer. I just looked at him with an emotionless face as I tugged my arm out of his grasp. Turning around, I once again walked out of the guild. Yet as I walked out I could hear footsteps following me. Turning my head slightly, I caught a glimpse of pink hair. I started to pick up my pace a bit until I was full out running. I could hear his footsteps behind me, gaining on me. Making a decision, I made a sharp right turn into an alley hoping to lose him. Not hearing his footsteps, I slowly made my way out of the alley only to walk right into him.

**"Let me go Natsu." **I pleaded with him while trying to wriggle my way out of his grasp. In response he only tightened his grip on me.

**"Luce, please? We are all so sorry. I'm so sorry. Not just for ignoring you but taking so long to realize your feelings," **I froze at his words. He realize my feelings after so long of holding them in. **"Luce, can you forgive me please?"**

I didn't know what to say. He finally felt the same, yet I didn't know if I could fully trust him. After everything that has happened, my trust is almost gone. Looking up at him, I could see the feelings in his eyes. My heart said yes, but my mind said no.

**"I...I don't know Natsu. I just don't know if I can trust you or the others after all that has happened. I want to say yes but I just can't while my mind reminds me of everything." **His face fell for a second after I spoke but lightened up after a second.

**"The we will just have to earn your trust back." **He said with that same goofy grin that I love.

* * *

**Minna I am so sorry it took me so long to write this, I have so much going on right now. I hoped you liked this, until next time ja ne.  
**

**Rise.**

**Bow.**

**Aye sir!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey minna sorry for the wait, well hope you all like this.

* * *

I couldn't believe the events that had occurred a week ago. Lucy had died right in front of my eyes. After everything that had happened, I blamed myself for her death. If I hadn't ignored her, she might still be here smiling and laughing with everyone. I could still see that bright smile that had made my heart flutter every time I saw it. I had been blinded though by the return of Lisanna and ignored her and my feelings.

Now I had locked myself up in her apartment. Her scent was still her but fading as the hours passed by. My eyes were red and swollen from all the crying I had done. I just didn't see a reason now to get up from my postion on her bed. I was depressed and I knew this. People from the guild had tried to help me, but I just ignored them. I even ignored Happy. I just didn't know what to do anymore. Sighing though, I got up and headed out..

People who knew me were shocked to see me up and about. Ignoring them though, I only made one quick stop before heading back to my destination. Soon I reached the hill were Lucy had jumped from. There near the top was a grave made just for her. Reaching it, I set the flowers that I had bought down. They wee roses and lilacs, her favorite flowers.

**"Hey Luce, how have you been? It's been so hard not having you here," **My voice was dry and cracked in various places. **"Luce why did you have to die? I miss you so much. I never got the chance to tell you how I felt. I love you so much. Please wait for me, I ...I..." **Tears were streaming down my face.

_**Natsu.**_

My eyes widened when I head a voice, a familiar one. Looking up, I was froze. There in front of me was Lucy, yet a ghost of her.

**_Natsu please don't cry. I hate seeing you with a sad face. Please just smile for me._**

I finally came out of my shock as she started to disappear from my sight. Slowly though, I got up and turned away with a ghost of a smile on my lips.

* * *

well hoped you all liked this. Until next time, ja ne.

Rise.

Bow.

Aye sir!


End file.
